Meda
Meda is an insect monster encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She appears to be based off a sea louse and is the second opponent in the Treasure Cave after Kitsune. Biography She encounters Luka shortly after his battle with the Kitsune. She attacks him but is defeated and sealed. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect-based monster, they are known to only live in dark caves. Though their eyesight is poor, their hearing and sense of smell are very strong. They feed on body fluids of other living beings, but prefer male semen. As soon as a man enters a cave, they use their hearing to detect where they are in the cave. Using an opening in the lower half of their body that's filled with tentacles, they can easily force a man to ejaculate against their will. They do not release their prey after feeding once and instead choose to continually squeeze out everything with their small tentacles. In addition to feeding, her lower opening is used for reproduction.” Attacks Tentacle: Normal attack, will trigger tentacle bukkake on losing. *Restriction: Triggers bind status, causes damage and leads to Bound Tentacle. Will trigger tentacle bukkake on losing. Bound Tentacle: Binded attack which causes damage and leads to Thousand Worms on the next turn. Will trigger tentacle bukkake on losing. Thousand Worms: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger internal bukkake on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview As an early battle, Meda is quite simple to take care of; she only has one standard attack. The main task in the battle is to keep free of her and continuously Struggle when bound, as she will use two turns to capture Luka and bring him to the point that she will use her one-hit KO attack with Restriction and Bound Tentacle respectively. Should he reach her vagina Luka will take damage and then be taken care of with a relentless barrage of Thousand Worms which essentially is a OHKO. Once Luka has reached that critical HP point in battle, she will bring him up to her lower mouth to feed on him and will keep hold of him in her tentacles and suck him dry to his death. Evaluation “Falling prey to a cave monster... Were you happy at being squeezed to death? If the Medusa grabs you with her tentacle and brings you into her mouth, there is no escape. Before that happens, you must struggle and break free. As long as you avoid her mouth and continue to attack, you should win. Now go, oh brave Luka. As a Hero, you are never to bend your knee to a monster...” Trivia *She was originally named Medusa according to the English translation, however the introduction of another, more typical, Medusa monster girl seemed to trigger the renaming of this particular girl to Meda. *She may be based off of the Eyeder, or Lunatick, enemy from the Dragon Quest series. *Between Bound Tentacle and Thousand Worms, she will deal damage after coupling with Luka with no command heading. *If Bound Tentacle is Requested, it will not lead onto Thousand Worms. Thousand Worms itself will still follow after the Restriction and Bound Tentacle pattern if requested though. *As all her attacks in battle rely on her tentacles, bukkakes 1 and 2 are not achievable in normal gameplay, the requirements for bukkake 4 are not met as she keeps hold of Luka in the appropriate sequence. *Meda tends to speak in broken sentences, presumably keeping noise to a minimum as she relies on hearing to find her prey. She also has a tendency to say the word “catch” quite often, though if this refers to Luka or is a regular part of her vocabulary is unknown. *As she is blind, her eyes are perpetually closed, although she has an orb on her forehead that may be some kind of visual aid. Luka also mentions seeing her eyes if he loses to her. Gallery 0048 1086.png|Meda`s attack cut-in in 'Paradox''. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Treasure Cave